Onmyoji Cat (Rare Cat)
Onmyoji Cat is a Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True Form added in version 6.2 increases health and has a guaranteed chance of weakening non-Metal enemies. Cat Evolves into Magica Cat at level 10. Evolves into Thaumaturge Cat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *50% chance to reduce the attack power of non-Metal enemies (100% in True Form). *Moderate range. *Z-Kills Cons *Single-target attacks. *Very low DPS. *Somewhat long attack animation. *Low health, even in True Form. Strategy/Usage Magica Cat is a useful cat to have, especially in Empire of Cats and Into the Future. That being said, at higher levels, having a 50/50 chance to halve any given enemy's attack power is on the more powerful side of things. Her drawbacks, as stated in the Cons section above, are her single-target attacks and long attack animation. This can best be solved by heavy meatshielding and putting them in large stacks. Also, to prevent her from weakening the enemy's peons instead of the boss, pair her with Paris Cat so that only the boss remains standing. If you have Thaumaturge Cat, this is all the better. There's no longer a risk of stacking and going into the meatshielding trouble for the enemy to not even be weakened. A stack of Thaumaturge, Paris Cats and meatshields will do the trick a lot of the time. The weakening effect is by 50%, too, and one Thaumaturge alone is enough to permaweaken, so even the most mighty of enemies who one-shot your meatshields won’t be able to do so. The difference between an enemy at full strength compared to a weakened one is incredible, and once you can unlock Thaumaturge Cat, do it. You won't regret having her in your team. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $340 *Chapter 2: $510 *Chapter 3: $680 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: Wears the standard attire of an Onmyoji from Japanese culture. Also has three cards in one hand. To attack, it summons three blue flames before marking the target with a pentagram, which explodes. *Evolved Form: Wears a dress and a head of wavy hair. Wields a staff with a heart on it, which turns pink during her attack animation. Attacks by summoning a heart that explodes. *True Form: Now wears a black headdress with two horns and an ornate robe with a strange charm in the center. Her staff is much larger and has a design at the top resembling an eye inside a hexagram. To attack, she uses her staff to draw a purple sigil in the air resembling an eye, which then fires a large blast of multicolored flames. Trivia *Magica Cat may be a direct reference to the 'magical girls' in Madoka Magica. *Thaumaturge Cat's headdress resembles that of Maleficent from Disney, which is also supported by her description. Gallery Screenshot_2016-01-09-22-24-53.png|Normal form description (EN) Screenshot_2016-01-09-22-24-59.png|Evolved form description (EN) thaumaturgecatdescription.png|True form description (EN) 198d-1.png|Normal form description (JP) 198d-2.png|Evolved form description (JP) Magica Cat.gif|Magica Cat official animation 199-3 attack.jpg|Thaumaturge Cat in action References *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/199.html *https://www.reddit.com/r/battlecats/comments/6jsaav/cats_new_jp_units_translations_uber_tier_list/ ---- Units Release Order: << Psychocat | Surfer Cat >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats with Weaken ability Category:Zombie Killer Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Upgrading Cost structure